Saga o Gotlandczykach
Odkrycie i zasiedlenie [[wikipedia:pl:Gotlandia|Gotlandii]] Gotlandia została odkryta przez męża imieniem Tjelvar. W tym czasie Gotlandia była przeklęta, tak, że w dzień była pod wodą i wynurzała się jedynie nocą. Ale Tjelvar przyniósł na ląd ogień i od tej pory nigdy nie zatonęła. Tjelvar miał syna imieniem Hafti. Żona Haftiego zwała się Vitastjernaszwedzki: Vitastjerna, gotlandzki: huita stierna - Biała gwiazda. Tych dwoje było pierwszymi którzy osiedlili się na Gotlandii. Pierwszej nocy gdy spali razem śniły się Vitastjernie trzy węże które były zwinięte w jej łonie. I wydawało jej się że wyślizgnęły się z jej łona. Opowiedziała swój sen mężowi. Zinterpretował go tak: :Wszystko jest powiązane ze sobą, :ten ląd zostanie zaludniony, :a my będziemy mieć trzech synów. Chociaż jeszcze się nie narodzili, nadał im imiona: :Guti będzie władał Gotlandią, :Graip będzie drugi, :a Gunfjaun trzeci. Emigracja Podzielili oni potem Gotlandię na trzy tredingarszwedzki: tredingar - trzecia część, tak, że Graip, najstarszy, wziął północną część, Guti środkową a Gunfjaun, najmłodszy, otrzymał południową. Potem przez długi czas, potomkowie tych trzech rozmnożyli się tak bardzo, że nie starczało dla wszystkich ziemi. Ciągnęli więc losy i co trzecia osoba musiała wyjechać, mogąc zabrać ze sobą wszystko co do niej należało, oprócz ziemi. Ale nie chcieli odejść i udali się do Torsburgen'Torsburgen' - miasto na wyspie Gotlandia; do dziś można tam zobaczyć pozostałości wapiennych murów obronnych, eksploatowanych zresztą jeszcze przed epoką wikińską i tam osiedlili. Ale państwo Gotlandia nie tolerowała ich i wypędziła. Udali się więc na Fåro'Fåro' – wyspa sąsiadująca z Gotlandią i tam osiedlili. Nie potrafili się jednak tam utrzymać, więc udali się na pewną wyspę niedaleko wybrzeży Estonii zwaną Dagöszwedzki: Dagö, gotlandzki: dagaithi - dosłownie: wyspa dnia. Druga co do wielkości wyspa należąca do Estonii. Znajduje się na Morzu Bałtyckim. Jej fińska nazwa to Hiidenmaa, Co znaczy dosłownie: wyspa diabła., osiedlili się tam i wybudowali osadę którą można oglądać do dziś. Tam też jednak nie mogli pozostać, więc popłynęli w górę rzeki Dźwina, przez Ruś. Popłynęli tak daleko, że dotarli aż do kraju Greków. Zwrócili się do króla Greków o pozwolenie na pobyt „od przybywania do ubywania księżyca”. Król pozwolił na to, myśląc, że chodzi tylko o jeden miesiąc. Po tym czasie, chciał ich odesłać , ale oni odpowiedzieli, że księżyca przybywa i ubywa stale i zawsze, więc mają prawo pozostać. Słowa tej rozmowy dotarły do uszu królowej. Powiedziała wtedy: „Mój królu władco, pozwoliłeś im zostać od przybywania do ubywania księżyca; to oznacza stale i zawsze, więc nie możesz się ich teraz pozbyć”. Osiedlili się więc i żyją tam do dzisiaj, zachowując wciąż resztki naszego języka. Pogaństwo W tamtych dniach i długo później, ludzie wierzyli w święte lasy i doliny, w sanktuaria, święte zakątki i w pogańskich bogów. Składali ofiary ze swych synów, córek i bydła, ucztując i pijąc. Czynili to ponieważ byli w błędzie. Główny blót staroislandzki: blót - ofiara, uczta ofiarna odbywał się dla wszystkich mieszkańców obszaru raz, ale każda trzecia część miała także swoją a mniejsze zgromadzenia składały mniejsze ofiary z bydła, jedzenia i napitku. Nazywali je suth-nautar, co znaczy bractwo gotowania, ponieważ wspólnie przyrządzali ucztę ofiarną. Włączenie do Szwecji Wielu królów wypowiedziało wojnę Gotlandii kiedy była pogańska, ale Gotlandczykom zawsze udawało się zachować swoją religię i prawo. Potem Gotlandczycy wysyłali wielu posłów do Szwecji, ale żadnemu nie udało się wynegocjować pokoju aż Avair Strabainszwedzki: Strabain, gotlandzki: strabain - słomianonogi z parafii Alva. On był pierwszym, któremu udało się zawrzeć pokój z królem Szwecji. Kiedy Gotlandczycy poprosili go by pojechał, odpowiedział: “Wiecie że jestem już bardzo stary i bliski śmierci, więc jeśli chcecie bym wyruszył na tak niebezpieczną podróż, zapłaćcie mi trzy główszczyznygotlandzki: wereldi, angielski: wergild - pieniądze płacone przez mordercę rodzinie zabitego. Płacona także za większe zbrodnie.: jedną dla mnie, jedną dla mojego syna i jedną dla mojej żony. Jako że był dobrym mówcą, prawdziwie mądrym i zdolnym, jak mawiają o nim opowieści, podpisał z Szwedzkim królem taki układ: sześćdziesiąt miar srebra rocznie – taki był podatek dla Gotlandczyków – czterdzieści dla króla, z całych sześćdziesięciu. Jarlowie zaś mieli otrzymać dwadzieścia. Ta wielkość była już ustalona przez cały lud Gotlandii zanim Avair wyruszył. Tak więc Gotlandczycy poddali się królowi Szwedów z własnej woli, dzięki czemu mogli podróżować po Szwecji gdziekolwiek chcieli, nie musząc uiszczać żadnych opłat czy płacić myta. Tak także Szwedzi mogli przybywającć na Gotlandię bez zakazu na import zboża czy innych ograniczeń. Król miał też pomóc im Gotlandczykom we wszystkim o co prosili. Król i jarlowie wysyłali posłańców na gotlandzki Alting, by zebrać należny im podatek. Ci posłańcy proklamowali też wolność Gotlandczyków do pływania za morze, do każdego miejsca, do którego dochodziła władza króla Uppsali. I to samo tyczyło się tych podróżujących do Gotlandii. Chrześcijaństwo Chociaż Gotlandczycy byli poganami, wypływali na wyprawy handlowe do wielu krain, chrześcijańskich i pogańskich. Tam gotlandzcy kupcy ujrzeli chrześcijańską wiarę i chrześcijańskie kraje. Niektórzy się ochrzcili i przyprowadzili ze sobą na Gotlandię księży. Botair z Akebäcku zwał się pierwszy który wybudował kościół w miejscu które teraz zwie się Kulstädeszwedzki: Kulstäde, gotlandzki: kulastethar - pogorzelisko, dosłownie: miejsce zwęglone . Mieszkańcy nie mogli tego znieść więc spalili go. Właśnie dlatego to miejsce zwie się teraz Kulstäde. Jakiś czas później odbywał się blót w Vi'Vi', inna nazwa Visby (?). Visby : dzisiejsza stolica Gotlandii; w średniowieczu Visby było pogańskim centrum religijnym. Zbudowany był tam kolejny kościół. Gotlandczycy chcieli spalić także i ten, jednak ksiądz wspiął się na kościół i powiedział: „Jeśli chcecie go spalić , spalcie i mnie razem z tym kościołem.” Był ważnym człowiekiem i miał za żonę córkę najważniejszej osoby wyspie, Likkaira Snielljgotlandzki: sniellj - mądry. Likkair był gospodarzem miejsca zwanego Stenkyrkaszwedzki: Stenkyrka, gotlandzki: stainkirchiu - kamienny kościół. Po długim zastanawianiu się, pomógł swojemu krewnemu i powiedział: “Zostawcie tego człowieka i jego kościół, pomimo to iż stoi on w Vi, pod wzgórzami. " Tak więc kościół nie został spalony. Konsekrowano go w imię Wszystkich Świętych i zwie się on teraz kościołem Św. Piotra. Był to pierwszy kościół który pozostał nietknięty w Gotlandii. Jakiś czas później, teść Botaira, Likkair dał się ochrzcić razem ze swoją żoną, dziećmi I całym gospodarstwem I wybudował kościół w swoim gospodarstwie, który teraz zwie się Stenkyrka. Był to pierwszy kościół który stanął w północnej części Gotlandii. Kiedy zobaczyli jak żyją Chrześcijanie, Gotlandczycy posłuchali Słowa Bożego i słów uczonego. Wszyscy przyjęli Chrześcijaństwo z własnej woli, nie będąc przymuszanym z żadnej strony, więc nikt nie zmuszał ich aby byli Chrześcijanami. Jako że wszyscy zostali Chrześcijanami, kolejny kościół został wybudowany, w Atlingbo. Potem pobudowano kościoły w całej Gotlandii, dla wygody. Król Olaf Niedługo potem, Król Olaf Święty przybył ze swoimi statkami, uciekając z Norwegii, do przystani w Akergarn. Św. Olaf pozostał tam długo. Potem Ormica z Hejnom i wielu innych ważnych mężów przybyło do niego z darami. Ormica dał mu dwanaście baranów i inne kosztowności. W podziękowaniu, święty Król Olaf dał Ormicowi dwie miski i topór wojenny. Potem Ormica, po naukach św. Olafa, przyjął Chrześcijaństwo i zbudował kapliczkę tam gdzie teraz stoi Akergarński kościół. Potem Św. Olaf popłynął do Jarosława do Holmgårduszwedzki: Holmgård, gotlandzki: hulmgarthj - średniowieczna nazwa Novgorodu; dosłownie: kraj wysp Biskup Zanim Gotlandia miała własnego biskupa, przybywali oni do Gotlandii w drodze do Ziemi Świętej, jako pielgrzymi do Jerozolimy lub w drodze powrotnej do domu. Była w tym czasie droga do Jerozolimy przez Ruś i Grecję. To oni na początku konsekrowali kościoły i cmentarze i to za ich namową budowane były nowe kościoły. Po tym jak Gotlandczycy przeszli na Chrześcijaństwo, wysłali posłańców do głównego biskupa w Linköping, ponieważ był najbliżej, aby przygotował specjalną uchwałę, taką, że biskup ich odwiedzał. Wtedy zadecydowano, że biskup będzie przyjeżdżał z Linköping co trzy lata razem z dwunastoma swoimi ludźmi, którzy będą podróżować z nim przez całą wyspę na koniach dostarczonych przez mieszkańców, dwunastu i nie więcej. Tak więc biskup objeżdżał Gotlandię, konsekrując kościoły. A w zapłacie mógł otrzymać trzy posiłki za każdą konsekrację, ale nie więcej, a także trzy markimarka - jednostka monetarna, 1 marka = 8 öre = 24 örtug = 384 penningar. Za konsekrowanie ołtarza: jeden posiłek i dwanaście öreszwedzki: öre - jednostka monetarna, warta 48 penningar, jednak tylko ołtarz powinien być poświęcony. Kiedy i kościół i ołtarz są konsekrowane razem, wtedy powinno zostać to zrobione za trzy posiłki i trzy marki. Od co drugiego księdza biskup może otrzymać, w nagrodę za wizytę, opłatę trzech posiłków, lecz nie więcej. Za księdza, który nie zapłaci tego roku, biskup powinien otrzymać zabezpieczenie od wszystkich kościołów, zaś ci, którzy nie zapłacili swych długów w terminie, muszą to zrobić gdy biskup wróci po trzech latach, i oddać pieniądze tym, którzy zapłacili poprzednio. Jeśli są jakieś skargi na biskupa do osądzenia, powinny zostać wyjaśnione w tej samej tredingar, ponieważ ludzie którzy mieszkają najbliżej będą wiedzieli najwięcej na temat sprawy. Jeśli nie nastąpi zgoda, problem powinien zostać przeniesiony na Alting, a nie przeniesiony do innej tredingar. Jeśli pojawi się jakaś problem, który wymaga osądu biskupa, wtedy powinno się oczekiwać przybycia biskupa i nie płynąć za morze, chyba że jest to konieczne i poważne grzechy zostały popełnione, zbyt duże by ocenił je lokalny proboszcz, wtedy można wyruszyć pomiędzy Nocą św. Walpurgii a dniem Wszystkich Świętych. Nie można jednak tego zrobić później, zimą, aż do Dnia św. Walpurgii. W Gotlandii zapłata dla proboszcza nigdy nie jest większa niż trzy marki. Wojsko Kiedy Gotlandczycy otrzymali biskupa i księdza, i całkowicie przyjęli Chrześcijaństwo, podjęli się też towarzyszyć królowi Szwecji w bitwach siedmioma bojowymi okrętami przeciwko pogańskim krajom, ale nie przeciwko Chrześcijańskim. Musiało się to odbywać tak: król musiał wezwać Gotlandczyków do mobilizacji wojskowej po zimie, z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, i dzień mobilizacji wojskowej musiał być przed środkiem lata i nie później. Takie było prawo wezwania i nie inne. Wtedy Gotlandczycy mieli wybór aby wyruszyć jeśli chcieli, ze swoimi statkami i ośmiotygodniowymi zapasami, ale nie większymi. Jeśli zdecydowali że nie pomogą królowi, musieli zapłacić 40 marek w monetach za każdy statek, ale tylko w następnym miesiącu a nie w tym samym w którym król ich wezwał. Podatek ten zwał się ledungslameszwedzki: ledungslame, gotlandzki: laiþings lami - dosłownie:nie mogący wysłać floty; staroislandzkie słowo leiðangr oznaczało flotę zbieraną przez wolnych kmieciów; później zwany tak był podatek płacony przez wolnych kmieciów we wszystkich trzech krajach skandynawskich aż do XIX wieku. W tym miesiącu którym przychodzi wezwanie, w pierwszym tygodniu, wici muszą zostać wysłane, i zostać zwołany ting. Jeśli zostanie ustalone że ekspedycja ma wyruszyć, wtedy powinno zostać dane następne pół miesiąca na przygotowania. A potem, na siedem dni przed dniem mobilizacji wojskowej, wojowie muszą być gotowi i czekać na dobry wiatr. Jednak jeśli dobrego wiatru nie będzie w ciągu tygodnia, mają prawo wrócić do domu bez groźby kary, ponieważ nie mogę przekroczyć morza inaczej niż tylko drogą morską. Jeśli wezwanie przyjdzie z mniejszym wyprzedzeniem niż miesiąc, mogą pozostać w domu bez kary. Jeśli zdarzy się, że król nie uwierzy, że wezwanie zostało przeprowadzone bezprawnie, albo że wiatr uniemożliwiał żeglugę w czasie ustanowionym prawnie, wtedy królewscy posłannicy, którzy przybędą odebrać podatek na następnym tingu po Dniu Św. Piotra, mają obowiązek zażądać przysięgi dwunastu nominowanych mężów – królewscy ludzie wybierają kto ma przysięgać – że pozostali w domu zgodnie z prawem. Żadne inne przysięgi nominowanych mężów nie są składane w Gotlandii, jak tylko przysięgi składane królowi. Jeśli zdarzy się rzecz najgorsza, i koronowany król zostaje wygnany siłą ze swego królestwa, Gotlandczycy nie powinni płacić podatku, ale wstrzymać się z nim przez trzy lata. Powinni jednak zbierać go każdego roku, i odkładać – a potem wypłacić temu kto panuje wtedy szwedzkim królestwem. List zalakowany królewską pieczęcią powinien zostać wysłany jako potwierdzenie jego władzy, lecz nie list otwarty. ::Przypisy Poniżej znajdują się przypisy tłumacza i zespołu projektu ''Wikiźródła, których w oryginalnym tekście nie ma. ----- Kategoria:Teksty anonimowe Kategoria:Piotr Giełda Kategoria:Historia średniowieczna Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Przekłady z języka szwedzkiego